Talk:Mikey (TV Series)
When Are We Going To See Him? I feel bad for this character's actor because he has barely had a chance to go on set. I feel almost like Robert Kirkman forgot about him or something. I hear you man, I miss seeing him. The actor was probably never called back after season 5, who knows, idk. I like Mikey, he's my fourth favorite Alexandrian, also his dad is dead, his mother probably too. I feel like we should see him again as he is the last member of his family like Spencer. ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 22:11, March 11, 2016 (UTC) *Who knows when/if he'll make an appearance. He and Maia Moss-Fife were seemingly not called back for Season 6 while the rest of the minor cast and extras were. Who knows, maybe we'll see him again. But he should be considered alive as there is no indication he is dead as per the memorial wall. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:28, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Relationship I would like to bring up a subject that has been bothering me for quite some time. Regarding Nicholas and Mikey, I don't believe there is any confirmation that they are related on the show. Sure, they are related in the comic but the show and the comic do go down different routes. In the show, they never interacted with each other or confirmed some type of relationship. Nicholas basically killed himself without any acknowledgment of his 'son', which is a little odd to me. I realize Michael Traynor said he couldn't confirm their relationship which to me proves that they are probably not related if the actor himself didn't know. Right now, it seems we are claiming they are father and son just based on the comics which is something we shouldn't do. Until it is (if ever) confirmed they are related, I think we should just have Mikey listed with an Unnamed Father, and Nicholas' relatives remain unknown. Nicholas himself has never mentioned any family members and the Comic and TV Nicholas' are very different in terms of character. Please let me know what you think. Myelle(talk) 18:55, April 20, 2016 (UTC) 'Status ' Okay so it's been about 2 Seasons since we last seen him yes he isn't on the memorial wall but surprise surprise the memorial ain't accurate as more people where killed in JSS than there was people added to the wall can we not agree that if we don't see him by the end of Season 7 can we not mark him as Dead i mean come on 2 Seasons of absence i would honestly mark him as dead by the end of Season 7 whats everyones thoughts? --Bailey16 (talk) 23:25, December 10, 2016 (UTC) *Keep him as alive for now. If there is a major event or attack on Alexandria (like the grenade attack from the comics) and there are casualties, make him dead or unknown. It's a shame he hasn't been brought back. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:50, December 10, 2016 (UTC) *I know right Mister T it is a shame he never appeared again after "Forget" but i honestly can't see him showing up again also its not the first time or will be the last where characters just disappear without any explanination which is something the show never seems to get right ever since Season 3 where so many people disappeared. --Bailey16 (talk) 00:39, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Spotted Dead? I'm almost convinced that this dead Alexandrian is Mikey, or is "supposed" to be Mikey (could be a prop or something) Anyone else think the same? This is Ryan Dorman, a regular background actor on TWD. He has been in several episodes as a featured walker but first time as a "human". Love2rvcamp (talk) 02:34, April 7, 2017 (UTC) *Oh he was a one time appearance as a human? Wonder if he made/had a name for his character who ends up dying right away lol. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:49, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Mercy Didn't Enid said "Mikey" while talking to Jerry in the premiere? Marsopa Voladora (talk) 19:09, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Just checked the script, she says "Maggie". ThomasThe2nd (talk) 19:55, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Dead or Alive Or He wasn't seen in this episode with the other Alexandrians, so is it safe to assume he's dead. Wwefan2 (Talk) *We also don't see Bob Miller, Kent, Anna and alot of other background survivors from Alexandria so does that mean all the people I mentioned are dead too?ZOMBIVERSE (talk) 14:53, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Bob Miller has been confirmed alive by inside sources and as for Kent and Anna, they’re probably dead too since they haven’t appeared since Season 7 but we are waiting until the end of Season 8. Woman #1 is dead too. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:07, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *It doesn't matter. If we don't have any actual confirmation that he was killed, his status should be left as "Unknown". As for "they haven't appeared since season 7", that doesn't mean anything at all. Characters from as early as Season 1 are still listed as "Unknown", so that's what we should do. Rotter1 (talk) 19:54, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Well, the season 1 characters weren't with the group at all post-apocalypse, other than the Vatos gang, but there was a deleted scene where they're all dead, so we have no idea about their fates. Mikey, however, is an Alexandrian who appeared in season 5 and hasn't been seen since. There have been so many attacks on Alexandria from season 6 onwards, like the Wolves attack, the herd in the safe-zone, the Saviors ambush & the attack that destroyed Alexandria. The actor doesn't even know if he's coming back. Need I say more? CDandme (talk) 20:22, March 12, 2018 (UTC)CDandme *The grenade attack served as an "extinction event" as I call it to cull the population of those who don't appear anymore (ie. Mikey, Woman #1, any extras). While they may have died in the Wolves attack or the herd breaking into Alexandria or even during the ambush on the Savior outpost, the grenade attack serves as a way to get rid of those who haven't appeared in a while. This practice is not new to the show. All of Woodbury was wiped out in 3x16, even if they weren't seen (ie. Dr. Stevens, Rowan, Eileen, Noah...), the prison was wiped out in 4x08 and x10, Terminus was wiped out in 5x01... Casting directors and extras have confirmed that these type of events usually kill off everyone remaining in the community, even if they didn't film or appear on screen. In this case, Mikey and Woman #1 are simply gone at this point. If they somehow show up later or in Season 9, then great. But they are not with the remaining Alexandrians and are likely dead. Anna and Kent will probably be joining them if they don't appear by 8x16 (neither have shown up for Season 8 yet). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:29, March 12, 2018 (UTC)